A Simple Touch
by Amy Mancini
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are a happily ever after in the making, but what happens when he starts to fall for someone he least expects? KurtBastian. Rated M for future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so I had this idea in my head I really wanted to play out, so here's chapter one. Let me know what you guys think, and if you guys like where this is going, I'll keep going. :)**

**Chapter One**

"This is bullshit!" Sebastian yelled, pushing the table over, everything landing with a smash. It was Friday night which meant Kurt was over again. He managed to get away from Blaine every Friday by telling him he had a brothers night with Finn.

The room around them had an eerie feeling, Kurt just watching the shards of glass scattered on the floor that were shimmering in the light from the large windows. He didn't know what to say. It was predictable, this outburst, only he didn't think it would be so bad. Clearly Sebastian didn't think this thing could go on much longer... Or so he thought.

"Sebastian..." He paused.

Sebastian just shook his head, his fingers curled into tight fists while he attempted to calm down.

"It was never supposed to be like this and you know it." Kurt continued cautiously. He had planned on what he was going to say at least a hundred times that week but nothing had prepared him for this reaction.

Today was the third time he would come over to see Sebastian since that night at Dalton. He had gone unannounced to visit Blaine, but found Sebastian instead. Infuriating Sebastian who would constantly pick on and argue with the countertenor. Without even questioning why he was hanging outside of his boyfriends door, he just rolled his eyes and decided to come back a little later.

"What's the matter, Hummel? I don't get any bit of love from you today?" Sebastian had called out after him, his lips curving into a devilish smirk. Kurt turned around quickly and stomped towards him.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your time but lurk in the halls, hoping to pounce on your next piece of unfashionable prey?" Okay so it wasn't one of his most clever come backs but it would have to do.

"Cute." Was all the tall blond had said, still giving him that Smythe smile. He was so frustrating to deal with. Kurt just huffed and walked out of the building, car keys in hand. Kurt went to grab the handle of the door when a cool hand closed around his wrist.

"Wait, Kurt." He turned to see Sebastian, Smirk no longer plastered on his face but now a more serious expression. He wanted to open his mouth, say something snappy, or even pull his hand away but couldn't manage to do any. "Have coffee with me."

Who was this guy and what had he done with Sebastian? Was this really happening? Kurt had a boyfriend. One who he loved, and this was Sebastian Smythe; The Warbler who had always tried to take Blaine away. 'What in the name of fashion has gotten into him?' Kurt thought to himself.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?" That's when he snapped out of it. It was Blaine, his sweet, loving, adorable Blaine. His face flushed, realizing Sebastian still had a grip on his wrist. He stomach tied up in knots and he just nodded, pulling his hand away but not taking his eyes off of Sebastian.

"Great lets go, there's this new place I wanted to take you to, and I'm so excited. Did you know they had the most-" Kurt stopped listening, his eyes still locked on the blond. Sebastian just smirked and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you guys later." He called over his shoulder. Blaine just nodded and kept talking about that new place. And now they were here, in Sebastians bedroom three weeks later. The room dark and the moods shifted. He had come over every Friday since then and they would always make out, kisses always wanting to lead to something more but of course something always stopped them.

"I can't even look at him anymore." Kurt said sadly and lifted his gaze from the glass to Sebastian. Funny, he thought that his eyes almost looked the same, then turned his face to look back down.

"I know all we've done was kiss here and there but I feel guilty and I love him way too much to even do this. I'm insane. It's over, Sebastian." Kurt said quickly, anxious to get the words out. Sebastian just lay there, leaning against the wall, shaking his head.

"Whatever, Lady-face. You were nothing special anyway." Kurt looked back up at him to see that the old Sebastian was back, smirk in tow. The one that he loathed, and couldn't bear to be near. Where had the man that he spent the past few weeks with gone? Is it even possible for someone to change that quickly? Kurt took in a deep breath and just got up from where he was sitting and left the Smythe house. This time, Sebastian didn't follow.

If he had done the right thing, why did he feel so awful? He lay in bed that night wondering what has become of himself, but tried to push away the thoughts and get some sleep. He felt a tingle in his body when he looked at his wrist. Ever since that day, the first time Sebastian had ever laid a hand on him, it felt sensational. He thought he was crazy for putting so much into a simple touch, but he couldn't help himself. Kurt sighed, letting his eyes close and thoughts of Sebastian slip away. People around him knew that something was wrong because he just seemed off. Kurt was in his room again today, laying down with a book in hand when his phone began to chime...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to those of you here and on Tumblr that gave me the kind words that you did. I like where this story is headed and I'm glad to have you guys here with me. I of course also want to thank my beta for this chapter, that I would be lost without. I have some visuals to go with some things at the bottom so feel free to check them out to get a better view of where my mind is. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

He was lying on his back, and lazily turned over to look at the screen.

"Oh no..." It was a text from Sebastian. He froze for a moment, not knowing why he just got so nervous. Kurt just shook his head, confident that he was just being silly and opened up the message.

**To Kurt: Sorry.**

Well that wasn't worth the freak out he just had. But wait, this was Sebastian we were talking about, and he never apologized. Heaven forbid he ever admitted he was wrong about anything. Kurt brushed his thumb over the screen and smiled to himself thinking 'I'm so screwed.'

**To Sebastian:** You have nothing to apologize for, Sebastian.

**To Kurt: Coffee?**

Kurt stopped, staring down at his phone and shook his head. He wanted to say no, needed to say no, but couldn't muster up the courage to do it. He wondered how Blaine would feel if he found out about this. Well, it is just coffee he thought to himself but then he began to think, what if he knew about the rest? What if he knew that sometimes when he kissed Blaine, thoughts of Sebastian came rushing through his mind? What if he knew that those Friday nights were spent in the Smythe home, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck while the taller boy lavished his? Kurt felt his stomach begin to tie in knots and bit his lip hard in an attempt to shake the thoughts away.

**To Sebastian:** Sure, why not? Same place?

**To Kurt: Same place.**

_It's just coffee_, he thought. There was a coffee place near Sebastian's home that had opened up about a month ago when they first started hanging out. Not too many people had known about it yet and Kurt loved the coffee there. It wasn't too long before Sebastian knew his 'usual' and started surprising him with it from time to time. Kurt had started to see a sweeter side of Sebastian over the weeks they spent together, and it wasn't until now that he realized just how different that side really was from the man he knew. Kurt grabbed his keys and went downstairs.

"Where you headed, kiddo?" Burt called from the kitchen as Kurt headed for the door.

"Just going for a drive, dad. I'll be home soon." That was as convincing as it was going to get. Hopefully his dad wouldn't press much and just let it go.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here and help with the sh-Never mind, just be careful." Burt stopped himself knowing that Kurt would probably feel too guilty to go if his dad asked for help. Kurt just smiled at him and sang song an "I always ammmm!" before heading out the door.

Kurt started the car and turned up the radio. He started backing the car out of the driveway when he stomped on the brakes, the car letting out a shrieking sound. Kurt just paused, listening to the song that just so happened to be playing...

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Kurt's mind flooded with all of the thoughts he had of Sebastian. The way that first night in his bedroom, once Kurt walked in, Sebastian closed the door and slammed Kurt against it, his lips crashing against him. He grabbed his wrists and held his arms up above his head, pressing into him as hard as he could. Sure they never did more than make out but it sure did more to him than any other kiss did.

"KURT! Kurt, are you okay?" It was his father voice coming from the front door and he was now walking down the steps towards him. Shit. Kurt thought to himself. He forgot how loud that brake must have been and just smiled at his dad.

"Sorry, Dad. I hit the wrong pedal." He said with a fake laugh. Burt just eyed him suspiciously and nodded, heading back inside. Kurt backed up again and started to the coffee shop. He couldn't help but get lost in the song, the words, every lyric hitting every damn feeling he didn't want to acknowledge. Before he knew it, he was already pulling up across the street. It was just like he remembered. This wasn't your ordinary coffee house; it was in a nice, secluded area of town. In the back they had an outdoor area that was so serene, so calming, and dare he say it? Romantic. The scenery was beautiful. The glow from the flames on the tables that shone a light on the trees and plants around them gave the area a beautiful light. Kurt got out of the car and walked to the door. When he gave the woman his name she smiled cheekily at him and led him to the outside area.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked outside. He looked around and saw that it was empty. It was still as beautiful as he last remembered. His eyes stopped at the table in the far left where Sebastian had been seated. He looked so at ease, his nose buried in a book that Kurt couldn't make out. He had forgotten just how sexy Sebastian was. He was tall, lean and had one of the most amazingly sculptured faces Kurt had ever seen. The woman turned and walked back inside now, shutting the curtains behind her.

"You came." Sebastian said, not even looking up from his book. How did he k-... Kurt asked himself before his thought was interrupted again.

"Do I have to carry you over, or...?" Sebastian's head turned now to look at Kurt, that smirk painted across his face. Kurt's face flushed; he looked down for a moment then walked over slowly to where the brunette had been seated.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said, a little too matter of factly and Kurt winced. He didn't want to make Sebastian feel bad, but wait, this was Sebastian Smythe he was talking about. This man was incapable of feelings; he was probably just toying with him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked sharply as he took his seat.

"Ouch. Can't a two people just get a cup of coffee without it being something else?" Sebastian asked, almost too innocently. Kurt rolled his eyes at this and pushed his seat back so he could get up. If this was how the next half hour was going to go, he didn't want to even stick around. Sebastian took hold of his wrist again. This was an all too familiar gesture. Kurt's whole body flushed, the heat rising to his cheeks. It was amazing how a simple touch from this man could make him so weak. He didn't even bother pulling away.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" He said tiredly, trying to study the boys face. It was different now; he didn't know how but it was.

"I have to confess something..." Sebastian spoke carefully. Kurt sat up a bit in his chair. This had certainly caught his attention. A confession? What could he possibly have to confess to him of all people? Sebastian shook his head slowly before he started again, tightening the grip he still had of Kurt's wrist.

"It all started that night at Dalton. The reason I was in that hallway..." He paused to take a breath and this was so much more than Kurt's curiosity could bear.

Links:

The Coffee Shop,

.

The Song,

watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, because of FF's new filters, the rest of these chapters will probably just end up being deleted so I'm going to stop updating on here. If you would like to see what happens next in Kurt & Sebastian's journey please visit my LJ. Chapter three is already up.

.com


End file.
